<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hammer of Witches by Meowmeowandotherhappythings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882422">Hammer of Witches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowandotherhappythings/pseuds/Meowmeowandotherhappythings'>Meowmeowandotherhappythings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Witch Trials, Witchcraft, Witchfinder!Lex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowandotherhappythings/pseuds/Meowmeowandotherhappythings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are whispers that witches have come among us, spreading sickness and death to everything they touch. The people that live under Lex Luthor's protection never expect witchcraft to come to their town, but when the witch finder's own sister is accused, Lex is forced to act to save his reputation. </p><p>Or;</p><p>Lena is accused of witchcraft and will be tried and burnt at the stake, which Kara is not a fan of</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: this is full of historical inaccuracies. I've taken things that actually happened and messed with them because this is fiction and it's easier that way. Some of the place names are real but none of the witch trials that are mentioned here actually happened (I don't think). Anyway, good luck, let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>1.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>The fearful abundance at this time, in this country, of these detestable slaves of the Devil, the Witches or enchanters, has moved me to dispatch this treatise…to resolve the doubting…both that such assaults of Satan are most certainly practised, and that the instrument thereof merits most severely to be punished.</em>                                                                                                                                                                               </p>
<p>– Daemonologie, King James VI</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning air is cool against her skin, the sky still more grey than blue. She picks up her pace, hoping the exertion will warm her. The wicker of her basket is rough in her hand and bruises where it bumps against her thigh with each step. There are few people this close to the estate so early in the morning, and for this she is grateful; the quiet calms her. She crests the hill, her house coming into view now, and her pace increases further still, wind rushing past her ears, lips stretching her face into a grin as she runs. It feels like flying. Very quickly, she scrambles to a stop in front of the door, tripping slightly on her own feet. The door is unlocked but she knocks anyway and waits, rocking onto her heels as she listens to the answering yell that comes from inside, footsteps thumping closer, quicker, louder. Kara takes a step back, just as the door bursts open, hitting the wall of the house and banging closed again. It doesn’t matter though, Alex is already outside and meeting Kara in a graceless embrace, the two of them hopping in a little circle, laughing into each other’s shoulders.</p>
<p>‘I’ve missed you Alex,’ Kara murmurs around a smile, words still muffled in her sister’s arm.</p>
<p>Alex laughs again, more gently now, and shrugs her off, ‘It’s only been a week, Kar.’</p>
<p>‘I know, but…’ Kara trails off, rolling her eyes half-heartedly until Alex relents, ‘Alright, I missed you too, obviously. But come on, you can’t be late.’ And, linking arms, they begin walking, still tugging good-naturedly, pushing and pulling each other further into the town centre.</p>
<p>It’s not a long walk, following the path off the estate until it becomes more of a dirt track, winding over another, much smaller hill, down into the marketplace. The closer they get, the busier it becomes, and they’re soon surrounded by familiar faces. At every stall they approach, one or both of them are met with friendly smiles and kind words; the Danvers’ sisters are well-liked amongst the townspeople. Alex picks up a bread loaf and some thread, but really they are there for Kara. There’s a long list she’s been entrusted with remembering, and she knows her task well, takes it seriously, even as she jokes with Alex and greets everyone she comes across.</p>
<p>Kara’s basket gets heavier, the sun crawls higher into the sky, the market grows busier still. Now, Kara begins to notice more glances, furrowed brows and questioning stares that linger even as she turns away from them. Alex pulls her closer into her body, anchoring Kara into her side.</p>
<p>‘Everyone knows then?’ Kara had known that this would be the case. It was always like this, but it never got easier. Alex hums in confirmation but doesn’t reply further, and the pair approach the final stall on their small quest.</p>
<p>Kara has had her eye on one particular turkey all morning, strung up and plucked so the pimpled skin is clean and clearly visible. It’s plump, almost double the size of those either side of it. A gust of wind blows against her back, and her own skin rises to match that of the bird before her. The man behind the table, J’onn, catches her eye, already reaching for the animal even as she nods towards it. The crowd that had been before her part to allow her to approach more fully. They all know who this bird will be feeding tonight. They know not to get in the way.</p>
<p>Kara smiles gratefully at them all, and at J’onn, and reaches for her coins. She’s ready to hand them over quickly, suddenly feeling the strain of her early morning, and the crowds, and the anticipation of the day to come, but J’onn doesn’t extend his hand to meet her. Instead, he stands, holding the dead turkey by its neck, holding her eyes in his curious stare.</p>
<p>‘So,’ he begins. Kara feels the crowd around them leaning in, holding their breath. Alex pulls her even closer, ‘is today the day?’.</p>
<p>Kara takes a slow breath in, stays smiling, says, ‘Yes, the master should be returning today, in time for supper’. She looks pointedly at the bird still in J’onn’s grip, but he seems not to notice.</p>
<p>‘And what news?’</p>
<p>‘News?’ Kara feigns ignorance, hoping to hurry this along.</p>
<p>‘Of his campaigns in the West, and of his companions. I hear he is bringing one of his men back with him.’</p>
<p>‘Then it sounds like you’ve already heard the news! In all likelihood you all know more than me.’ She tries to stay cheerful, doesn’t want to seem impolite, but she knows better than to think that this response will satisfy them.</p>
<p>A voice from the crowd behind her chimes in, ‘But is it true? I hear he found eight of them down in Arundel.’</p>
<p>Another, ‘And fourteen in the town before that.’</p>
<p>‘<em>Fourteen</em>? My goodness, it makes me shudder just to think of it.’</p>
<p>‘And the man that’s coming with him, I hear he’ll stay on the estate, and dine with the family.’</p>
<p>‘I heard he plans to ask the Lady for her hand in marriage.’</p>
<p>‘Marriage? Does he plan to stay here then? Or will he take the Lady back to his own land?’</p>
<p>‘Is it true Kara?’</p>
<p>‘What do you know, Kara?’</p>
<p>‘Oh, do tell us, Kara! We’re dying to hear!’</p>
<p>Kara wants nothing more than to be swallowed up by the ground, to avoid their questions, and their searching eyes. She has heard about the eight women in Arundel, and the fourteen to the west of that town. She has also heard of seven others in the North, and nineteen scattered among the villages in between. She had not heard about the man that was coming for the Lady, though she had known that marriage was an impending certainty. She hears all of it again now, and she feels her eyes burn.</p>
<p>‘I’m afraid I can’t say. I’m sure that the Master will have his own news to share with us all on his return. I really must be going now, there’s still so much to do.’ Kara’s voice trembles, imperceptible to all but Alex. She drops her coins on the table, reaching instead to take the turkey from J’onn’s hand. This time, she faces no resistance.</p>
<p>The crowd parts again to let the sisters through, still murmuring to each other in whispers that follow them as they retreat hastily up the hill, away from prying neighbours.</p>
<p>‘Six of them burned.’</p>
<p>‘Three drowned, and eleven hung.’</p>
<p>‘And they all confessed! An incredible man.’</p>
<p>‘Awful though, that they could be anywhere. How would we know?’</p>
<p>‘Anywhere else maybe, but not here. Not here, where he lives. He would know. He’ll protect us.’</p>
<p>‘Yes, yes, you’re right. They wouldn’t dare try it here. Even Satan himself will tremble in his boots – all of them confessed! All of them killed.’</p>
<p>‘That’s right. There’ll be no witches here. How could there be?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara leaves Alex at the front door of their little house on the edge of the estate and begins her walk back to the main building. Her return is much slower, feet dragging despite the late hour; she has spent too long at the market and now, she knows, she will be late for breakfast, late to begin preparing food for this evening, late to wake the Lady with a mug of hot tea and a basin of cold water to wash the sleep from her face.</p>
<p>Eventually, arms aching, Kara reaches the Master’s house. She enters the same way she left, through the servant’s door at the rear, and immediately rests her full basket on the kitchen table. Already, there’s a flurry of movement as maids, gardeners, cooks and cleaners all come and go hurrying to complete their days work before sundown. Kara stands in the middle of it all, still trying to shake the memory of those whispers.</p>
<p>The people in the town are not malicious. They meant no harm with their gossip, and they could not have known the pain their hushed words caused to Kara, whom they all adored. She does not blame them. Still, the memories their stories stirred in her are not just painful but terrifying, and she works hard every day not to think of them.</p>
<p>Kara allows herself three deep, steadying breaths, then relaxes and turns quickly, reaching for the tin basin that waits to be filled. But the basin is not where it should be, and as Kara looks up, frowning, she sees Ruby entering through the doorway, clutching the full basin close to her chest. Ruby walks extremely slowly, eyes intent on her task, determined not to spill a drop, though, young as she is, she struggles with the weight of it. Kara sees all this and sighs. She knows now she spent even longer than she realised at the market; she is not just late, but <em>too</em> late. She will not see the Lady today. Kara takes another breath, clenches and unclenches her fists once, then rushes forward, smiling, to relieve Ruby of her burden. Kara has many other tasks to complete today, she will not dwell on the one she has missed.</p>
<p>The evening approaches quickly, as evenings do when one wishes they would never arrive. Kara watches the sun move across the sky, even as she chops vegetables, polishes cutlery, folds linen. She holds her breath for minutes at a time, until her chest burns and burns and burns. There is no slowing the sun. She cannot ward off the stars.</p>
<p>All day, as she watches the sun, she keeps an eye out also for the Lady. If she listens closely enough, Kara imagines she can hear her gentle footsteps pacing across her chamber. People go in and out of the room all day, bringing water and new clothes, and correspondence from tutors and philosophers from all over the country. The Lady never leaves the room, as Kara knew this morning that she wouldn’t. Kara watches the people coming and going, and they notice her attention on them, but no one ever asks her to go in, so she assures herself she is not needed. Kara doesn’t even believe her own lies, but she knows there is nothing she can do until she is summoned. She knows she won’t be, but it doesn’t stop her hoping.</p>
<p>Kara wonders if the Lady knows about the man that rides with her brother towards the estate. She suspects that she does not.</p>
<p>All too soon, the sky is more grey than blue once again, and the moon meets the sun in the clouds. The table in the dining room is set for dinner. The house staff have all changed into clean aprons, and the tenants that work the grounds have changed into their Sunday best. Everyone is gathered along the lanes that mark the edge of the estate. The Master will be here soon.</p>
<p>The sun drops lower, the wind picks up, the birds take up their evening song, as though serenading the Master on his return. All at once, the rhythmic thump of hooves comes echoing over the hill and everyone is immediately at attention. Two horses gallop towards the estate, slowing to a trot as they come closer. They are ridden by two men, dressed formally in black jackets and white shirts. Only one of the men is familiar to the gathered crowd.</p>
<p>Beside Kara, James steps forward to greet the men as they pull their horses to a halt in front of him.</p>
<p>‘Good evening, Sir.’ James bows his head slightly in greeting.</p>
<p>‘Evening Olsen. Good evening everyone, I trust you’ve all behaved yourselves in my absence!’ Lex Luthor addresses his staff grinning, surveilling them from atop his horse as they all demure. He drops his reigns, waits for James to take hold of them, steadying the animal, before swinging his leg over and dismounting easily. Once down, Lex grasps his hands in front of his chest, then gestures behind himself, to his companion who follows his friend’s lead to join him on the ground.</p>
<p>‘Allow me to introduce my good friend Sir Morgan Edge. He will be staying with us for the foreseeable future and I trust you will make him feel welcome.’ Lex keeps his voice friendly, though his instructions are clear.</p>
<p>Edge lifts his lips into a smile and nods first to Lex and then to the congregated staff, ‘Thank you for your hospitality, I look forward to my stay here. I’ve heard many great things about the Luthors.’ Here, he winks to Lex who exhales through his nose.</p>
<p>‘James will show you to your room. Supper will be served as soon as you’re settled.’ With this, the two men begin their walk inside, and the crowd dissipates quickly, leaving Kara standing in the shadow of the large entryway, blood pooling where her nails dig into her palms.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Historical inaccuracies abound, but the story Edge tells is true.<br/>As always, good luck, let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2.</p>
<p>
  <em>And so in this twilight and evening of the world, when sin is flourishing on every side and in every place, when charity is growing cold, the evil of witches and their iniquities superabound.                                          </em>
</p>
<p>- Malleus Maleficarum, Heinrich Kramer</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dining room is dim, lit only by flickering candles and oil lamps. The lights are dotted strategically around the table, illuminating those seated at it and letting the rest of the room recede into darkness. Kara stands in one dark corner, observing, silent.</p>
<p>The table is laid for three, the centre piece the turkey Kara bought at the market only this morning. Lex is seated at one end, Edge at the other. Between them, Lady Lena Luthor sits, shoulders drawn back, chin lifted. The candles throw shadows across her neck and shoulders, and the hills and valleys of her throat move as she breathes. The three of them are finishing their first course – vegetable soup, and the clinking of silver on china is the only noise between them.</p>
<p>Eventually, Lex puts down his spoon, and the other two follow suit. There is a brief pause, and then Kara jumps forward into the light, joined by Sam and Maggie each emerging from their own positions pressed against the darkened walls. Each woman darts forward, synchronous in their movements as they attend to their respective charges.</p>
<p>Kara lifts Lex’s emptied bowl and straightens, readying to retreat with it into the kitchen. She makes brief eye contact with Maggie, who mirrors Kara exactly at the opposite end of the table. The three women move together, smoothly, and nothing will derail their expert dance. Not even when Kara makes the mistake of glancing just to the left of Maggie’s elbow. Not even when this glance gives Kara a perfect view of Edge’s own gaze, rapt attention focused only on Lena as she sits staring resolutely forward at the bare wall in front of her. Kara watches Edge watch Lena and does not allow herself the same privilege. Instead, she turns with Maggie and Sam, making her way out of the room to deposit the empty soup bowl into the water basin in the kitchen. Already she can hear three new servants carving the meat, filling the remaining plates with the next course.</p>
<p>Kara takes a breath in. Holds it. Maggie steps up beside her, relinquishes her own bowl into the dirtying water before them. The movement brings the women shoulder to shoulder and the weight of it is a comfort. Maggie retreats back into the dining room, and Kara follows, Sam bringing up the rear. The three of them depart to their respective corners, concealed once again by the shadows.</p>
<p>Now that the main course is underway, the two men begin to converse. The talk turns quickly to their most recent campaign, the women they have spent the past month burning.</p>
<p>Eventually, Lex addresses Lena, ‘Edge is a very accomplished witchfinder, Lena. He has been most helpful to me this past month’. Edge smiles, inclines his head in thanks. Lena does the same, sans smile, ‘I’m glad to hear it, brother’.</p>
<p>‘Lord Edge, why don’t you tell my sister all about our time in Arundel? That was our most successful stop, wouldn’t you agree?’</p>
<p>‘Of course, Sir. Definitely, Arundel was most successful, and, I think, will make a good story to entertain the Lady.’ Edge speaks calmly, though his excitement is audible just underneath his words, ‘There had been rumours that the town was plagued by witchcraft. The townspeople had attempted to stamp it out themselves but were unsuccessful. Of course, they knew that Sir Luthor was on a hunt, they knew that only he would be able to rid them of Satan’s messengers.</p>
<p>When we arrived, they told us that there had been a number of incidents – four still-births, one midwife found suckling a child, three men rendered impotent overnight. The town was in a panic! Clearly there was a witch among them, but they had no way to find her. Good Lady, your brother was calm, and he steadied the townspeople. He had them take us to each of the afflicted, and we met with them one by one. In each case, they recounted their stories, and he asked them if they suspected any woman of the crime. There were three women accused, and these were brought to the church hall to be questioned.</p>
<p>One of the three had already confessed; she had been confronted by her victim the day before our arrival and she was brought from the jail to join her sisters. The man who accused her told an awful story. He knew not why she had cursed him, only that one day, she had touched him, and suddenly he found himself unable to…excuse me, my Lady, I hope you don’t find this too crude…’</p>
<p>Lena’s jaw clenches, shadows moving along her skin with every movement, ‘Not at all, Sir.’</p>
<p>‘Excellent, I knew you’d be one to enjoy the excitement of a hunt. Anyway, the man complained of his affliction and was told to confront the witch and ask her to restore him to full health. So, in the evening, he had sat by the roadside where he knew the witch often walked at night. He found her, coming along the path and he requested that she undo the curse she had brought upon him, but she said she was innocent and knew nothing about it. Of course, the young man was desperate, and the witch was lying, so he reached for her and used a piece of cloth to hold her around the neck, and he choked her, and told her she would die at his hands if she did not restore his health. So the witch, unable to breathe, near death, relented and agreed to heal the man if he did not kill her. So the man released her, and the witch touched him between the thighs and told him “now you have what you desire” and the man was restored to full health, and was no longer impotent.</p>
<p>Of course, when your good brother heard this, he knew at once that the woman was guilty, and suggested she be hanged for her crimes. The other two were not so easy to convict, so your brother and I were forced to question them at length until they confessed. And they didn’t only confess to their own crimes! They revealed that they had been working together with five others who each had a hand in the still-births and adultery and, of course, the manly afflictions in the village.</p>
<p>Once they had all been questioned and confessed their sins, your brother and I stripped them naked and walked them over hot coals to ensure they had fully relieved themselves of their crimes, and then we had the townspeople build the gallows, and the women were hung that evening, and the town was free of witches. All thanks to your brother!’ Edge laughed, delighted at his story, gesturing grandly to Lex opposite him.</p>
<p>‘Do not sell yourself short, Sir, you played your part well. It couldn’t have been done without you.’ Lex returns the praise in kind, and both men watch Lena. The pause stretches slowly into the impolite.</p>
<p>‘I do hope I’ve not offended you, my Lady. I just get excited recounting your brother’s accomplishments. You must be proud of him, and I simply want for you to know that I admire him. He honours your family name.’</p>
<p>‘I am not offended, Sir. You simply tell your stories well. I can imagine it all so clearly’.</p>
<p>‘It is easy to tell a good story well, my Lady. I’m glad you enjoy listening to me speak. I would be honoured if you would allow me to tell you more, perhaps tomorrow we could take a walk about the town, and I can tell you all about the four we burnt in Worthing – one of those was a warlock!’ Edge is leaning further and further forward as he speaks, eager to be as close to the Lady as his position allows.</p>
<p>Lex clears his throat quietly, and Edge returns his attention to his friend, ‘With the permission of your brother, of course’.</p>
<p>Lex inclines his head, giving his assent, and Lena, seeing this, does the same, ‘That would be lovely, I’m sure, Sir. I’m afraid I’m growing tired though, and I’ll need my energy for our walk tomorrow. Brother, would you mind if I left you for the evening?’ Kara watches and waits, blood on her hands, blood on her tongue. </p>
<p>‘Of course, sister. Good night.’</p>
<p>Lena rises from her seat, the two men following.</p>
<p>‘Good night my Lady.’ Edge bows his head and Lena takes her leave, gliding through the doorway nearest Kara. Her perfume lingers, even as she disappears.</p>
<p>Sam walks forward, clears the table of Lena’s setting, so that it’s as though it were only the two men all along. She takes the plate and cutlery into the kitchen, then returns to the dining room. Kara meets her stare and shuts her eyes breathing sharply from her nose, before opening them to meet Sam’s gaze again. Kara nods once in heartfelt thanks, and turns from the room, gone in a flash, unnoticed by the men at the table.</p>
<p>Kara listens carefully but the rest of the house is quiet. She follows Lena’s perfume up darkened stairs and down a pitch-black hallway. There are four rooms that leave this corridor, Kara knows, but there is light coming from under only one door. Kara swallows thickly and leans close into the wood.</p>
<p>She can hear Lena’s almost silent breaths from the other side of the door, only inches from her own. Kara rests her forehead against the door and knows that Lena is doing the same. Long moments pass in still silence before Kara hears the knob begin to turn and takes her weight off the door just in time for it to crack open.</p>
<p>Still, she stands, waiting a moment more, before finally slipping through the gap and into the Lady’s room.</p>
<p>The room is dim, only one flickering oil lamp to light the large space. Kara doesn’t notice; she is pressed into Lena’s neck, her arms around Lena’s waist, drawing the Lady close to her. She feels Lena’s face buried in her shoulder, where her neck meets her collar bone, she feels Lena’s lips rest there, her breath rushing over Kara’s skin. Kara closes her eyes, buries her own nose into the curtain of dark hair that surrounds her, gasps that perfume into her lungs from the source. Lena’s arms are around her neck, her fingers clasped tightly into the material of her apron where it ties at her shoulders. The two women stand just inside the doorway, they breathe each other in.</p>
<p>Eventually, they part, only slightly. Kara rests her forehead against Lena’s, brings her hands up to rest against her neck, fingers tracing the hinge of her jaw. Lena’s eyes are shut but she smiles, barely a twitch of her lips, and nudges her nose against Kara’s. Their lips meet, gently. They press against each other, rest there a while before moving. Kara presses on Lena’s shoulders to turn her, and Lena goes willingly, lets Kara unlace her dress, peel off her undergarments. Kara sinks to her knees on the floor, guides Lena’s feet gently out of the puddle of clothing at her ankles. Then she rises once again, hands trailing up Lena’s bare sides, holding her ribs, pulling them together again. They kiss once more before Lena is the one turning Kara, untying her apron, unlacing her blouse, resting her forehead against Kara’s bare thigh as she steps out of her shoes. Kara’s hand plays with Lena’s hair, blunt nails scraping against her scalp, and Lena presses kisses against the skin above Kara’s knee, the flesh of her inner thigh. Kara presses her hand to the base of Lena’s skull, grasps her gently, guides her to stand before her again.</p>
<p>The bed is large, the sheets cool against bare skin. The two women lie pressed against each other, covers over their heads, stroking gently against each other, breathing the same air. Lena swallows, her face pressed to the base of Kara’s throat. Kara can feel her eyelashes against her skin when she blinks.</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry.’ The words are whispered against Kara’s chest, the warmth of them raising her skin in bumps which Lena kisses away.</p>
<p>‘It’s not your fault.’</p>
<p>‘And still, I’m sorry. I’m sorry you heard all of that.’</p>
<p>Kara presses them closer still, feels their ankles rub against each other with every movement, ‘It’s okay now. I don’t need to think about it when I’m here.’</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry he did that to you. I’m sorry I can’t stop him. I’m sorry you have to live with him and look at him and serve him every day of your life.’ Lena is working herself up and Kara can feel tears gathering against her neck.</p>
<p>‘You’re not responsible for what he’s done, Lena. You’re not responsible for what he’s still doing. My parents, my cousin, they’re in a better place now. I believe that. And I’m with you. I can’t regret anything that brought me closer to you.’</p>
<p>Neither of them voices the unthinkable. Their days are numbered now that Edge is here, Lena’s walk about the town tomorrow only the beginning of the end.</p>
<p>Lena takes a deep, heaving breath and shuffles up, bringing herself level with Kara again. She bites her lip, runs her tongue over the dent left by her teeth. Kara feels it against her own lips.</p>
<p>‘Tomorrow night, I want to show you something.’</p>
<p>Kara grins, ‘What is it?’</p>
<p>‘You’ll see. I think you’ll like it, if I can make it work.’</p>
<p>‘Can I help?’</p>
<p>‘You can hold something heavy for me.’</p>
<p>Kara huffs out a laugh, rolls her eyes at the teasing, can’t even pretend to be affronted when Lena presses her own smile to Kara’s.</p>
<p>‘Alright. Tomorrow evening. I can’t wait.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning comes too quickly, Kara rolling out of Lena’s arms into the darkness of the room. The sun has not yet risen but she knows her time is up. Lena sighs deeply, hugging herself in Kara’s absence. Kara knows that she’s awake, and Lena knows that Kara knows, but they both continue to pretend that Lena is still dreaming. It’s easier this way.</p>
<p>Kara dresses in her discarded clothes, slips quietly from the room, returns to the servant’s quarters downstairs. She is the first one up so early, but that is exactly as it should be. She finds a bucket full of water, splashes her face, scrubs her hands and wrists. She grips the edges of the bucket, tucks her chin into her chest, heaves three steadying breaths. On the final exhale, she slowly relinquishes her grip, uncurling her hands, opening her eyes, lifting her head. She is ready for the day. She is determined to believe her own lies.</p>
<p>Kara busies herself waiting for the sun to rise. Maggie is the first one to wake and they sit in companionable silence at the kitchen table sharing chunks of bread and cheese. Slowly, more women are waking up, congregating in the kitchen, starting the fire, getting ready for the day.</p>
<p>The birds begin their morning song and Kara stands, brews a hot mug of tea, fills the tin basin with cold water. She places both on a tray and begins her return upstairs. Now, she comes to Lena’s door, rests the tray against one hip, knocks swiftly and enters without waiting for a response from within. Kara sets down her tray on Lena’s desk and opens the curtains to let in the weak early morning light.</p>
<p>Lena whines and buries her face deeper into her covers. Kara sits on the edge of the bed, her weight dipping the mattress, rolling Lena slightly towards her. She rests a hand on Lena’s shoulder, still covered by the sheets, gives her a gentle shake.</p>
<p>‘Good morning, my Lady. It’s time to start the day.’</p>
<p>Lena whines again, and huffs quietly into the mattress. Kara smiles, scratches her nail gently down Lena’s arm. She hears footsteps in the hallway outside, and turns her caress into a firm squeeze, ‘I’ve brought you your tea, my Lady, and your wash basin.’</p>
<p>They both know this routine by heart, and Lena plays her part, dutifully pushing herself into a sitting position, holding her sheets around herself to preserve her modesty. Kara smiles thankfully, presses the tea into Lena’s palms, watches as she takes a sip. Lena closes her eyes gratefully, swallows, savouring the warmth. Once she’s finished, she places her mug on the bedside table before turning back to Kara who approaches to stand before her so Lena’s knees just touch Kara’s thighs. Kara has retrieved the water basin from the desk and offers Lena a rough cloth which she accepts gracefully, soaks in the cold water Kara presents to her, and begins scrubbing her neck and face clean.</p>
<p>This morning routine is Kara’s favourite part of the day – an excuse to stand near Lena, to touch her, to have Lena settle into her, touching her in return. Eventually, though, with Lena washed and dressed at Kara’s hands, they are forced to part, spat out of the safety of Lena’s room and into the nightmarish light of the daytime. Today, of course, everything is worse. Knowing that she is dressing Lena for her walk with Edge, making her clean and pretty for someone else. Knowing too, that they will be able to walk together in public, into town, arms linked – closer even in their modest courtship than Kara will ever get outside their bed.</p>
<p>Lex sends a maid to collect Lena, delivers her swiftly to Edge’s side where he stands waiting in the front entryway. He offers Lena his arm and she slides her hand into the crook of his elbow, back straight, jaw tense. She says nothing as Edge takes her in, eyes roaming her figure, appraising, approving.</p>
<p>‘My Lady.’</p>
<p>‘My Lord.’</p>
<p>‘Shall we?’</p>
<p>‘Of course.’ Her nostrils flare subtly even as she acquiesces. Edge tightens his hold on her, tucking his elbow into his side, and bringing his free hand up to meets hers where it is caught on his arm. He pivots, and she goes with him, and they walk genteelly through the front door and out of sight. Lena glances back only once but Kara has not watched her departure and she turns her attention quickly back to the man beside her. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see him taking advantage of his height, the line of her dress low as it is, and she looks away from this too, staring resolutely forward, just over the horizon.</p>
<p>Lena’s thoughts drift back to the house behind them. She imagines Kara in the kitchen, scrubbing tableware, chopping vegetables, hands rubbed raw by effort. She remembers those same hands in her hair last night, on her skin. Lena bites her lip, recounts her list silently to herself – tin basin, ball of string, four wooden planks, rainstorm, thunder, lightning. She will take Kara into the woods tonight, when the moon is large in the sky and the mud smells thick in the air, and she will show her the magic of the storm.</p>
<p>Lena comes back to herself, peers sideways once more. Edge’s eyes meet hers briefly and slip down again. She turns away, back to the open, expansive scenery before her.</p>
<p>‘I must say, Lena, you do look lovely today.’ She swears she can feel his breath on her neck, even as he keeps his proper, upright position. Lena represses a shiver, says, ‘Tell me, Sir, about the warlock you encountered in Worthing,’ lets him talk and talk and talk, his voice carried away on the wind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>